The Unsung Hero
by DarkspiritYami
Summary: Summary: Life has moved on, Yugi has moved on from the Pharaoh and is traveling the world, Jounouchi has a family with Mai, Honda and Anzu have gone to New York, An old evil is remerged and has vowed revenge and one man rises to defeat him….. Post Canon rated T to cover my ass!
1. Chapter 1

The Unsung Hero

Summary: Life has moved on, Yugi has moved on from the Pharaoh and is traveling the world, Jounouchi has a family with Mai, Honda and Anzu have gone to New York, An old evil is remerged and has vowed revenge and one man rises to defeat him….. Post Canon rated T to cover my ass!

_**It's been 10 years since that fateful day, the day the two spirits left this world, one, a powerful ancient pharaoh and the other, an ancient Evil and a King of Thieves and now one will return to exact his revenge…**_

"The time has come, the full moon on 10th anniversary of the passing of the two kings of the past Odion, we can bring Atem back for one day for Yugi, Ishizou says a king will reappear, she had seen it before she relinquished the Millennium Necklace, a king is to return tonight and the reports on the news confirms it!." Marik has changed more than anyone thought possible from the rebellious cruel and deranged young man from Battle City. He now has a family and is living freely in Egypt, "Isis! Could you call him? It's time to reunite them, let us go to the sight and we must warn Ryou he would need to be ready just in case, Bakura could return, that is the risk of this ritual my love." Marik's wife Isis has been his crotch since he began seeing her; she knows everything even his dark past, "Make the call Marik…."

Yugi Moto was in Domino City on a break from his travels, ever since Atem's departure Yugi has been traveling the world, duelling and looking for new adventure for him, "Hello? Kame Game Shop! How can we help you?-Marik?! Talk slowly, wait- WHAT?! HE'S COMING BACK?! I'LL BE ON A PLANE TO EYGPT!"

"Yugi? What's going on? Why are you going to Egypt?" Yugi's Grandpa was in his glory years now, he has aged greatly and in a years' time, Solomon was going to retire and leave Yugi the game shop, "Grandpa, he's coming back, Atem's coming back!" Yugi couldn't hide the joy in his voice, although he made his peace with Atem's departure, he always felt emptiness within himself with this and even now Yugi looks more and more like Atem and reminds himself of who he wanted back for all these years and now he is about get him back….

A young white haired girl runs to her father with a small black mobile phone and hands it to him excited. "Amane, calm down, it's just an old friend," "but Daddy, its unki Marik! He says he going to see me soon" "Go play outside dear, Daddy's on the phone," "Ryou, tomorrow Atem has the chance if he wishes to, to return to see everyone, but that isn't the only reason I called. There is a chance HE could return, and the first person he would come for is, you… you must be careful, the prophecy dictates a king will return but be it the Pharaoh or Thief King we do not know, this was the last vision Ishizou had before she gave up the Millennium Necklace, and the Millennium Puzzle, Necklace and that ring has resurfaced, there was an excavation in the area where the pharaoh was put to rest in the last two weeks. Please come if you can and say hello to little Amane for me"

"I will Marik, she loves you so much you're like family to her, talk to you tomorrow, I will be there Atem deserves to see all his friends old and new goodbye!" Ryou hung up the phone, he was shell shocked. "How would that be possible?" Bakura returning?! If he does I will be ready, not for just my sake, but for hers, Ryou seeing his little girl smiling as sweetly as his sister, "are we going to Egypt Daddy?" Ryou paused for a second then turned to her and smiled, "Of course Amane, you're going to meet a very special man, his name is Atem and he is the special pharaoh who I told you about a few weeks ago…."

**End of chapter 1! Hope you like it guys this is going to be a massive one! Please READ & REVIEW! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: A reunion of friends

The Unsung Hero

Chapter 2: The reunion of old friends

**Disclaimer: Still DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! Only the idea of this post canon and the OC's, here's the plot…..**

_Remember "()" means thoughts_

As Ryou and Amane approached Cairo Airport, Ryou felt uneasy. "(He could come back, that horrible man, if he returns there will be chaos. I must protect Amane...)" "Daddy, Egypt is so beautiful! Is that why you like to go here so much?" Amane interrupted her father's train of thoughts. "No, my little flower daddy works with grandfather, helping him find special items and places of history." "I wish I could come with you, daddy, I love you," Ryou always felt bad for leaving his daughter for work, he knew how she felt and never wanted her to have the same life as her father. He wanted something different for her, for their relationship so he always made sure they spent as much he could.

"Daddy is that your other friend Yugi-sama? He's the greatest duellist in the world, why is he here?" Amane never really seen Ryou's best friend, but was star struck to meet the world famous King of Games….

"Yugi-sama!" I hear a strange voice calling me, it must be one of my fans wanting to duel, and I turned around to a small white haired girl with chocolate eyes approaching me. "Yugi-Sama! I guess you don't remember me, well I was just a baby the last time you've seen me…"

"Little Amane is that you?! My, you've gotten so big, how old are you now? 7?" "As usual Yugi, have won again, I just turned 7 in June, Daddy here's too! Daddy!" She' grown so much and she looks oddly like her father, Ryou's innocence and light is hereditary. My friend Ryou has changed so much since the last time we met, he introduced me to Jamila his wife and his little Amane , both of them were beautiful, but that's the past now…

"Hello Yugi, how are you my friend?" "Great Ryou! I'm assuming you heard the news then?" "Yes I'm on my way to meet Marik now; the others are waiting in the national museum of Egypt." It has been a really long time since I've seen my friends especially Anzu and Honda, I've met Jou a couple of times and we've also went on a couple of adventures but now jou has married Mai and has settled down. Anzu has fulfilled her dream of dancing in New York and Honda had gotten a scholarship to New York as well and is a high school teacher now. I do miss them; I can't wait to see Atem. "Let's find Marik, Ryou. I'm sure we should get a move on"

And so the three headed towards the National Museum of Egypt and to the kings…..

**End of Chapter 2!** Sorry guys a filler. But it will be more action packed in the next few chapters pinkie swears! **Please READ AND REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3: the King returns!

The Unsung Hero

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! ONLY THE POST CANON PLOT**!

As Yugi, Amane Marik and I had arrived at the Valley of the Kings; I had felt a great disturbance in the world around me, like something is watching me, like he is watching me. One king returns today and I shall hope that it is Atem. I truly want to see the man who has saved me from the darkness within and I cannot thank him enough, the life I have now is thanks to him and I am forever in his debt…

"Daddy, DADDY! Heellooo? Are you there Daddy? We're here! Wow look at the statues, are they former pharaohs?" Amane had interrupted my thoughts and I didn't even notice how much time has passed on this journey and she has just snapped me out of my trance like state...

"No sweetheart, they are the statues of Horus, he is god who protects the rulers of Egypt in life and in the spirit world, if pharaoh Atem was in danger, Horus would have to protect him." I return to my twisted lost thoughts and as we approach the Valley of the Kings and I notice something about Yugi, he looks worried I need to find out what's wrong….

"Yugi are you alright? You seem worried." Bakura- Ryou looked at me worried as if he knows what I'm thinking, I think he will return with Yami-I mean Atem, I never got used to his name but I'll just make sure I don't call him that when he arrives, but I can't help but feel this isn't over, with Bakura I mean, Yami Bakura. Although we defeated him all those years ago, I've always felt a presence there, his evil aura…

"I'm alright I'm just nervous about seeing Ya-Atem in such a long time, it's crazy just thinking about it, he'll be surprised to see everyone there especially Amane and even Jou's children Mana and little Yugi, I remember when they were born, Jou and I were duelling each other in New York when Jou got the call, he was so happy that he didn't even mind submitting, I even see Jou and Mai within them Mana is feisty like Mai and they both have the heart of a lion and a bottomless stomach like Jou, they're here to meet him as well. Jou's always telling them our old adventure stories to Mai's dismay, she wants them to go live normal lives and to never play Duel Monsters but Jou can't resist he's one of the top duellists in the world and loves to brag about his best friend being the King of Games. It's really funny thinking about it but we are approaching the sanctuary where the Pharaoh walked out of our lives and hopefully he will walk back into…

As Yugi, Ryou, Amane and the rest of the gang walk into the final resting place of the Pharaoh many thoughts and emotions swirled in all their minds like a hurricane swirling in their mind waiting in anticipation for the king of destiny to appear and as the Eye of Wdjat opens and a familiar face returns…

The blinding light emanating from eye of Wdjat blazed and the king appeared from the shadows, but something was wrong, as Atem walked towards his friends he was limping, barely walking as approaches them, a wearing his trademark uniform with the exception of his cloak and his crown, but cuts decorating his tanned skin with drops of crimson flowing and he falls to the ground whispering "He's coming…"

"Let's get some help for him!" and Atem was rushed to the hospital but he can only say "He's coming…" over and over again like an endless rhyme….

**END OF CHAPTER 3! Sorry Atem fans but he had to get hurt but he's coming Baka Fangirls, he's coming and when he arrives all hell will break loose! Remember please read and review!**


End file.
